Recently, information management for quality, distribution, and the like is done by storing individual information in an enormous number of products and rewriting the information by communication between these products and terminals or the like.
Considering the number of products, their use environment, and the like, it is desirable to simplify the internal circuit of a transmission/reception device attached to each product and that of a transmission/reception device in the terminal in terms of downsizing, cost reduction, and durability.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-248798 discloses a contact type transmission/reception apparatus which performs two-way data communication using two signal lines between a printer and the memory chip of a cartridge. The contact type transmission/reception apparatus described in this reference minimizes the number of signal lines to decrease the number of contact connectors of the printer and that of contact electrode surfaces of the cartridge. This is advantageous to cost and downsizing. In general, contact type communication is effective between a printer and a cartridge because the cartridge need not be inserted/removed frequently and wear hardly occurs. A contact type apparatus for communication between a printer and a cartridge can effectively reduce radiation noise at lower cost than by a non-contact type apparatus which communicates using radio waves.
A printer which prints color images incorporates a plurality of cartridges which store toners or inks in a plurality of colors. The printer needs to communicate with a plurality of memory chips attached to these cartridges. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-248798 does not describe either a method or arrangement for communication with memory chips. For example, a transmission/reception apparatus requiring driving circuits equal in number to memory chips is expected to increase its circuit dimension and greatly raise the cost.